I belong to Akashi–kun
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Él le pertenecía a Akashi–kun. Y eso, lo había dejado en claro. / "Reservado". Viñeta /AkaKuro/.
1. Viñeta

**P**rimer **Y**aoi que escribo, al igual que un **F**ic en el fandom de **K**uroko **n**o **B**asket. **E**spero que sea de su agrado. (8

**Kuroko no Basket no le pertenece, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**I Belong to Akashi****–kun**

_«You are mine and mine alone, Tetsuya__»._

Hoy había descubierto que Akashi-kun era mucho más posesivo de lo que se imaginaba.

_"_―_Tú eres mío y solo mío, Tetsuya _―_Le susurró al oído con voz ronca y firme. Amenazó con su tijera la superficie de su piel, provocando que un hilillo de color rojo saliera de allí_―. _Y eso, lo deberías saber claramente."_

Comenzó a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios para poder remediar lo que le hizo Akashi–kun en su cara. No sabría decir qué era peor, no encontrar aquella pequeña caja o no saber cuál era el motivo de Akashi–kun al hacerle eso.

_"―No deberías dejar que otros toquen tu cuerpo, Tetsuya. Ya que solamente yo puedo verlo._

_―¿Por qué? ―a pesar de mostrar su cara inexpresiva superficialmente, en lo muy profundo de su persona estaba confundido… y sorprendido._

_―Es porque soy absoluto, Tetsuya. ―pronunció casi como un susurro. Hizo una insignificante curva en sus labios que notó claramente, mientras éste comenzaba a lamer la pequeña herida producida por sus tijeras."_

Luego de aquel recuerdo, rebobinándolo una y otra vez, tratando de leer alguna cosa entre líneas, lo recordó.

Aomine–kun le habría recibido con los brazos abiertos luego de un rato de terminar el partido, para luego abrazarle amistosamente, y dirigiéndose no solo a él, sino a todos de Seirin en general, dijo: _"__―La próxima vez ganaré sin falta, Tetsu"._

Reí en mis adentros, con una pequeña sonrisa visible desde mi ángulo. Vaya, Akashi–kun era muy posesivo. Ya que, Aomine–kun ya tiene pareja, y es Kise–kun.

Él toma a todos como amenaza.

Cómo aquella vez en la que Momoi–san comenzó a abrazarle y repartirle besos en la frente y mejillas como siempre, hablándole animada sobre donde quería ir en su cumpleaños y cosas así. Ese día Akashi–kun se volvió muy… _¿Akashi?_

―Tetsuya―pestañeé confundido ante el repentino llamado, y sin dejarme responder Akashi–kun siguió hablando―, deberías de ir a Seirin en éste momento, o llegarás impuntual.

El día de ayer Akashi–kun se había quedado dormir en su casa porque sus padres no se encontraban casi nunca, y él siempre le hacía compañía. Era un simple apartamento, nada grande.

Un apartamento al que Akashi–kun siempre se auto–invita cada vez que puede y quiere.

―… Sí. ―asentí con la cabeza, cogiendo todas las cosas necesarias para ir a la preparatoria, pero me detuve en la entrada al sentir unos brazos rodeándome.

―Buena suerte, Tetsuya ―al decir eso, se acercó a mi cuello. Gracias a la corta distancia que mantenía su boca de mi cuello podía sentir su cálida respiración. Cortó la distancia repentinamente, comenzando a repartirme un camino de besos allí, lamiendo y chupando, con mi corazón palpitando más rápido que antes. Al terminar esa tarea, se dirigió a mi rostro y me besó con delicadeza―. No haré nada más, o… ¿Quieres faltar a Seirin? ―propio de él, sonrió con una pizca de superioridad y diversión. Rápidamente entendí a lo que se refería, avergonzándome.

―N–no, me iré. ―traté de mantenerme firme con la cabeza en alto, tratando de no mostrar el casi invisible sonrojo. ―Hasta luego, Akashi–kun.

―Hmm―gimió―. Suerte―pronunció apenas, y se dirigió al estante para coger un libro y sentarse en el sofá para comenzar su lectura.

Retomé mi salida y me puse el calzado, hoy sería otro día más para ir a las prácticas de Seirin que tanto apreciaba.

**A &amp; K**

Finalmente llegué al salón, miré por el rabillo de mi ojo el reloj que se encontraba allí y suspiré. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

Iba a proseguir para sentarme, pero Kagami–kun me detuvo antes de hacerlo, golpeando suavemente mi brazo.

―Sé que es de mañana y ni te he saludado pero… ―habló confundido, llamando mi atención aunque no lo demostraba, teniendo mi cara de póker.

―¿Qué pasa, Kagami–kun? ―dejé mi maleta al lado del escritorio y me senté en mi silla, acomodándome en mi asiento para poder prestarle una mejor atención.

―¿Qué es eso que llevas _pegado_ en tu espalda?

Al escucharlo fruncí escasamente mi ceño.

―Ahí, tienes algo allí. ―señaló mi espalda para poder mostrarme el punto exacto.

¿Qué tenía que cosa?

―¿Enserio? ―nuevamente pregunté, y en respuesta, asintió. Busqué en mi espalda, palpando y sintiendo aquel objeto que Kagami–kun me alertó. Era un cartel. En un rápido movimiento, lo saqué de allí y observe que tenía algo escrito.

―¿Qué es, Kuroko? ―su cara curiosa daban ganas de reír, pero claro, él no se reiría de aquella estupidez.

―Algo que no es de tu incumbencia, Kagami–kun. ―dejé de mirar el cartel, contestándole inexpresivo como siempre y escucho que se quejaba.

Leí nuevamente el cartel que aseguraba Akashi–kun le había pegado en la espalda, seguramente cuando le abrazó.

_«__Reservado. Por Akashi Seijuro__»._

Curvé mis labios, entre avergonzado (claro, había llevado ese papel en todo el camino hacia la preparatoria, ahora sabía porque le miraban curiosos y notaban su presencia, solamente con la escritura de Akashi–kun) y feliz.

Él le pertenecía a Akashi-kun. Y eso, lo había dejado en claro, marcando su territorio ―, más de lo necesario, como siempre―.

**End.**

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Declaración

Hola. Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Yo soy _Aisato Momoka Yurie_ y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben que soy FanFicker y escribo en Fandoms variados. Uno de ellos, para el de Kuroko no Basket.

Quisiera que lean esta simple y humilde nota hasta el final, sin irrupciones ni quejas. Como lector, tome la molestia de leerlo completo. Mediante la declaración, quiero dejar algo en claro: Esto no es para ofender a alguien, _ni _nadie. Aquí sólo expreso mis sentimientos sobre lo que pasa en estos momentos; sentimientos que no son para nada bonitos. Comunico desde aquí, que a partir de hoy; domingo 19 de abril al martes 19 de mayo, haré un paro de escritura. La verdadera razón por la nota y el paro es, sin dudar, la falta de reviews que carcome cada vez a más Fics y preocupa a cada vez más autores.

¿Y por qué, se preguntarán, los lectores (sí, ustedes) llevan la culpa si no han hecho nada?

Exacto. No han hecho nada, ése es el problema. No quiero generalizar a nadie, porque conozco a maravillosas personas que toman cada pequeño de su tiempo para comentar sobre el Fic y darles saber al autor que no está solo, y que todavía hay personas fuera apoyándolas; algo alentador, satisfacedor e inspirador para un FanFicker.

El problema de escasos reviews o falta de agradecimiento a un autor ha ido en aumento, incluso fuera del fandom de KnB, cómo una epidemia. No dudo en que la mayoría de los autores de Fanfics hacemos esto de forma desinteresada y, obviamente, por nuestro profundo amor de nuestras OTP's. A pesar de eso, seguimos siendo escritores Amateurs, personas que escriben en un simple ordenador; por pasión (mayoritariamente) a la escritura, literatura... Teniendo en cuenta eso, ¿quién de nosotros _no _necesitaría un mísero review? Y por favor, qué no venga el que dice "No interesan los reviews" porque en su interior, saben que son mentiras. Todos y cada unos de los escritores nos alimentamos de su agradecimiento para poder inspirarnos. ¿Y porqué nos inspiramos? Pues bueno, la razón es simple, cosa que mucha gente no ha podido comprender. Nos inspiramos por su admiración al FanFic que hemos escrito con sudor, esfuerzo, amor y muchas cosas más. Probablemente y no dudo de ello; la mayoría tarda en escribir unas 1.000 palabras en una media hora o una. ¿Saben por qué? Es por el esfuerzo que ponemos al escribir cada párrafo, cada palabra y letra. Un Fanfic no sale de la nada, ¿sabías? Se tarda mucho en tratar de proyectar el escenario, se imagina y trata de vivirlo. Es más, muchos invistigamos sobre el tema que escribiremos y con eso, se suman horas y horas.

Por eso misma razón, ¿creen que saber qué hay lectores fantasmas en nuestros Fanfics nos alegrará? Incorrecto. Porque, ¿por cuál razón debería de hacerlo? Si ni siquiera dejan nada. Ni un apoyo, agradecimiento o amenaza (con cariño, claro). Tampoco es para exagerar sobre un pequeño review. Un review no es sólo "continúa hija de puta", "Actualizá rápido", "¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Uff...", ni mucho menos amenazas demasiado exageradas (repito; mientras sea de cariño, muy bien[?]). El review se conforma de saber: ¿Por qué te gustó? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Te motiva a algo? ¿Te inspira?, al igual que el caso contrario. ¿Por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué razón encuentras?, etcétera.

Nadie puede poder decir: "No tengo tiempo para dejar un review", porque siempre hay tiempo para dejar uno. Puedes dejar un minuto, dos o tres, mirar como los días pasan y llegar finalmente al fin de semana, para buscar el FanFic que tanto te ha gustado de una _tal _autora y dejar tu propia opinión. Ahora, debes de comprender por lo menos esas pequeñas cosas.

Me frustra saber que esas _clases _de cosas cómo dejar un ánimo para el escritor, van desapareciendo poco a poco, algo muy... triste.

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

¡De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
